Chłopi/Jesień/Rozdział XI
– Śpisz to, Jaguś?... – A bo to mogę. Ocknęłam na rozświcie i cięgiem mi w głowie stoi że już dzisiaj wesele... aż wierzyć trudno: – Markotno ci, córko, co? – spytała ciszej... z lękliwą nadzieją w sercu... – Co by zaś markotno miało być! Ino, że od was trzeba mi iść, na swoje... Stara nie odrzekła, stłumiła w sobie żal, jaki nagle ją przewiercił, i wstała z pościeli, przyodziała się byle jak i poszła do stajni budzić chłopaków. Zaspali nieco po wczorajszych rozplecinach, bo dzień już był duży, świt zatopił ziemię w srebrzystej, połyskliwej szronami topieli, zorze się rozpalały na wschodzie – jakoby kto niebo posypał zarzewiem. Dominikowa umyła się w sieni i cicho chodziła po izbie, ale raz w raz poglądała na Jagnę, której ledwie głowę można było rozeznać na pościeli wśród mroków, jakie jeszcze zalegały izbę... – Leż se, córko, leż... Ostatni to raz u matki, ostatni.– myślała z czułością i z tym bolesnym żalem, co wciąż powracał. Nie chciało się jej wierzyć, że to naprawdę już dzisiaj, aż sobie przypominać musiała wszystko... Tak, sama chciała tego, a teraz, a teraz... jakby strach nią owładnął i tak zatrząsł, aż skurczyła się z bólu i przysiadła na łóżku... Boryna dobry człowiek, uszanuje i krzywdy jej nie zrobi... a Jaguś poprowadzi go, gdzie ino zechce, bo stary świata Bożego poza nią nie widzi... Nie, nie o to się bojała, nie o to... pasierby! Juści... po co było Antków wyganiać? Teraz dopiero będą zapiekać a pomsty szukać!... A nie wyganiać, to Antek byłby pod bokiem i obraza boska abo i co gorsze wyszłoby z tego!... Jezus mój! A rady już nie ma... Zapowiedzi wyszły... wieprzek zabity, weselni sproszeni... tyla już zrobione... zapis w skrzynce... – Nie, nie! Co będzie, to będzie, a krzywdy nijakiej, póki żyje, zrobić jej nie dam!... – pomyślała stanowczo i poszła znowu do chłopaków krzyczeć, czemu nie wstają. Za powrotem chciała ostro wołać na Jagnę, ale Jaguś usnęła, równy, cichy oddech szedł od łóżka, a ją znowu chwyciły wątpliwości różne i żale, i jak te jastrzębie czepiały się pazurami serca, darły i krzyczały strachem a troską! Uklękła pod oknem, wpiła zaczerwienione, rozpalone oczy w świt i modliła się długo i gorąco. Wstała mocna i na wszystko gotowa. – Jaguś! Wstań, córko, czas już! Ewka zaraz przyleci do gotowania, a tyla jeszcze roboty! – Pogoda to? – pytała podnosząc ociężałą głowę. – I jaka, aż się lśni na świecie od przymrozku! Słońce zaraz wzejdzie... Jagna ubierała się szybko. Stara jej pomogła i długo o czymś rozmyślała, bo w końcu rzekła: – A przywtórzę ci jeszcze, com już nieraz mówiła...Borynę trza uważać... dobry on człowiek... z bele kim się nie zadawać... bych cię znowu na ozory nie wzięli... ludzie to jak te psy... ino gryźć! Słuchasz to, córko?... – Słucham, słucham, ale tak mówicie, jakbym swojego rozumu nie miała... – Rady dobrej nikomu nie za wiele... Bacz i to, by z Boryną nie huru–buru, a miętko, a dobrocią. Starszy wżdy uważniejszy jest na to niźli młodziak... a kto wie, może ci z grontu przypisać abo gotowy grosz za pazuchę wrazić ! – Nie stoję tam o to – burknęła zniecierpliwiona. – Boś młoda i głupia... A obejrzyj się ino po wsi, po ludziach, to obaczysz, o co się kłócą, o co prawują, o co zabiegają! O grunt jeno, o dobro! Dobrze by ci to było bez tego zagona, bez tej świętej ziemi, co? Nie do wyrobku i biedowania Pan Jezus cię stworzył, nie! A po com całe życie zabiegała? – La ciebie ino, Jaguś! A teraz ostanę kiej ten palec sama jedna!... – A bo to chłopaki idą w świat? Ostają... – Tyla mi z nich pociechy, co z wczorajszego dnia!– krzyknęła i rozpłakała się – a z pasierbami zgodę powinnaś trzymać! – dodała obcierając oczy. – Józka dobra dziewczyna, Grzela jeszcze nierychło wróci z wojska... a... – Kowali trza się strzec. – Przecież oni się z Maciejem sielnie obserwują.. – Ma w tym kowal jakieś wyrachowanie, ma! Ale pilnowała go będę... Z Antkami najgorzej, bo się pogodzić nie chcą... i dobrodziej wczoraj zgodę chciał zrobić... nie przystali... – A bo Maciej jest jak ten zły pies, żeby ich z chałupy wygnać! – wykrzyknęła namiętnie. – Co ty, Jaguś, co ty? A dyć Antek najbarzej wygadywał na ciebie i grunt chciał odebrać, i pomstował a zarzekał przeciw tobie, że powtórzyć trudno. – Antek przeciw mnie? Ocyganili was, ażeby im ozory paskudne poschnęły!... – A czemuż to jego stronę trzymasz, co?... – zapytała groźnie. – A bo wszystkie na niego! Ja nie jestem jak ten pies dziadowski, co za każdym idzie, byle mu ino chleba podrzucił! Dobrze widzę, że mu się krzywda dzieje... – To może byś mu i zapis oddała... co?... Ale Jagna już nie zdążyła rzec, bo łzy ciurkiem polały się z jej oczów, to ino buchnęła do komory, przywarła drzwi za sobą i długo buczała... Nie przeszkadzała w tym Dominikowa, ino nowe strapienie wśliznęło się do jej serca... ale nie czas było medytować, Ewka przyszła, chłopaki przeciągali się przed sienią, trzeba było wziąć się do porządków i przygotowań ostatnich... Słońce wstało i dzień raźno potoczył się naprzód. Przymrozek w nocy był niezgorszy, że kałuże po drogach i brzegi stawu ścięły się lodem, a na grudzi i co lżejsze bydlę utrzymać się nie mogło. Ciepło się czyniło, pod płotami i w cieniach siwiało jeszcze, ale ze strzech skapywał zamróz lśniącymi paciorkami, a na mokradłach kurzyły opary kieby dymy. Powietrze było tak przejrzyste, że okólne pola widziały się jak na dłoni, a lasy się przysunęły, że i poniektóre drzewa mógł rozeznać... Na niebie modrym i niskim ani jednej chmurki nie było. Ale na pogodę nie szło, bo wrony tłukły się koło domów i piały koguty. Niedzielny to był dzień i chociaż dzwony jeszcze nie przedzwaniały do kościoła,. a już we wsi wrzało kieby w ulu. Z pół wsi szykowało się na wesele Borynowe z Jagną. Między chałupami, przez oszroniałe sady biegały dziewczyny z pękami wstążek, a wełniakami i stroikami różnymi... W chałupach był niemały rwetes przygotowań, przymierzań a przystrajań, że z gęsto powywieranych okien i drzwi buchały radosne głosy abo już te piosenki weselne. A i w chałupie Dominikowej uczynił się gwałt i zamieszanie, jak to zwyczajnie w dzień taki! Dom był świeżo obielony, choć nieco oblazł z wapna na wilgoci, a widniał już z daleka, bo i umajony był jak na Świątki. Chłopaki jeszcze wczoraj nawtykali świerczyny w strzechę, to w szpary ścian, gdzie się ino dało, a całe opłotki od drogi do sieni wysypali jedliną – pachniało jak w borze na zwiesnę. A i wewnątrz wyporządzone było galanto. Po drugiej stronie, gdzie był skład rupieci, buzował się tęgi ogień i kucharowała Ewka od młynarza przy pomocy sąsiadek i Jagustynki. Z pierwszej zaś izby wynieśli wszelki sprzęt zbytni do komory, że ostały ino obrazy, a chłopaki ustawiali pod ścianami ławy mocne, a długie stoły. Izba też była wybielona z nowa, wymyta, a komin przysłonięty modrą płachtą, cały zaś pułap i belki, poczerniałe ze starości, Jagusia suto przystroiła wycinankami. Maciej był przywiózł z miasta kolorowych papierów, a ona wystrzygnęła z nich kółek strzępiastych, to kwiatuszków, to cudaków różnych, jako: kiedy psy gonią owce, a pasterz z kijem za nimi leci, abo zaś i procesję całą, z księdzem, z chorągwiami, z obrazami i inne różności, że spamiętać trudno, a tak wszystko utrafione i foremne kieby żywe, aż się ludzie wczoraj na rozplecinach dziwowali. Umiała ona i nie takie, a wszystko, co ino zamyśliła abo na co spojrzała... że nie było w Lipcach chałupy bez tych jej strzyżek... Ogarnęła się nieco w komorze i wyszła nalepiać resztę wzdłuż ścian, pod obrazami, bo już gdzie indziej miejsca nie było. – Jaguś! A dałabyś spokój tym cudakom, druhen ino patrzeć... ludzie się wnet schodzić poczną, muzyka już po wsi chodzi... a ona się zabawia... – Zdążę jeszcze, zdążę... – odpowiadała krótko i dała wnet spokój nalepianiom – brakło jej cierpliwości... Wysypała podłogę kolkami jedlinowymi , to stoły pokryła cienkim płótnem , to porządkowała w komorze albo się przemawiała z braćmi , lub wychodziła przed dom i patrzyła długo w świat. A żadnej radości w sobie nie czuła , żadnej . Żeby jej wszystko nie przypominało , że to wesele dzisiaj , nie baczyłaby o tym . Boryna wczoraj na rozpleciny , dał jej osiem sznurków korali , wszystkie jakie mu zostały po nieboszczkach... Nie stała o nie, nie stała dzisiaj o nic... Leciałaby tylko gdzieś przed się, choćby w cały świat... ale gdzie? Abo to wiedziała! Mierziło się jej wszystko, do głowy wciąż wracało powiedzenie matczyne o Antku... – Jakże, on by wygadywał, on?... Nie mogła wierzyć, nie chciała... bo aż się jej na płacz zbierało!... A może?... Wczoraj, kiedy prała w stawie, przeszedł i ani się nie spojrzał! A jak szli rano do spowiedzi z Boryną, spotkali go przed kościołem... z miejsca zawrócił jak przed złym psem... A może?... Niech szczeka, kiej taki, niech szczeka!... Zaczęła się buntować przeciw niemu, ale z nagła wspomnienia tego wieczora, kiedy wracali z obierania kapusty od Boryny, buchnęły jej do mózgu i zatopiły ją całą w ogniu, i obwinęły jej duszę z taką mocą, a tak wyraziście w niej odżyły, że rady sobie dać nie mogła... aż ni stąd ni zowąd ozwała się do matki: – Wiecie, a to po ślubie włosów mi nie obcinajcie! – Hale, co mądrego umyśliła? Słyszano to, żeby dziewce włosów nie ucięto po ślubie! – A po dworach i miastach nie obcinają! – Pewnie, juści, bo im tak trzeba do rozpusty, żeby ludzi mogły ocyganiać i za co inszego się wydawać. Ale, będzie tu nowe porządki zakładała! Dworskie pannice niechta z siebie cudaki robią i pośmiewisko, niechta z kudłami jak Żydowice jakie chodzą – wolno im, kiej głupie, a tyś gospodarska córka z dziada pradziada, nie żadne miejskie pomietło, toś robić, winna jak pan Bóg przykazał , jak zawżdy w naszym gospodarskim stanie się robiło... Znam ja te miejskie wymysły, znam... jeszcze nikomu one na zdrowie nie wyszły! Poszła w służbę do miasta Pakulanka i co?...Mówił wójt, jaki papier przyszedł do kancelarii , że dzieciaka udusiła i w kryminale siedzi... albo i ten Wojtek, Borynów krewniak po siostrze, dorobił się w mieście sielnie, że teraz po wsiach po proszonyrn chlebie chodzi... a przódzi na Wólce gospodarstwo miał, konie miał i chleba po grdykę... zachciało mu się bułek, a ma kij i torbę na starość... Ale Jagna mądrych przykładów nie słuchała, a o obcięciu i gadać sobie nie dała. Namawiała ją Ewka, a ta znająca była, niejedną wieś znała i rok w rok do Częstochowy z kompaniami chodziła, przekładała i Jagustynka , ale jak to ona, zawżdy z przekpinami i naśmieszliwie, bo w końcu rzekła: – Ostaw warkocz, ostaw, zda się Borynie, okręci se nim rękę, ostrzej przytrzyma i mocniej cię kijem zleje...sama go obetniesz potem... Znałam taką niejedną ... – nie mówiła więcej, bo Witek ją wołał, gdyż od wypędzenia Antków przeniesła się do Boryny, bo Józia poradzić sobie nie mogła z gospodarstwem. Pomagała warzyć Ewce, a co trochę zaglądała do dom, stary dzisiaj do niczego głowy nie miał, Józia już od rana przystrajała się u kowalów, a Kuba leżał wciąż chory. – Chodźcie prędzej, bo Kuba was pilno potrzebuje– przynaglał chłopak. – Gorzej mu to? – A juści, tak stęka i jęczy, aże na drodze słychać! – Idę w te pędy. Moiściewy, obaczę ino, co się z nim dzieje, i zaraz wrócę... – Jaguś, i tobie trza się spieszyć, druhen ino patrzyć– naganiała matka. Ale Jaguś nie pośpieszała, chodziła jak senna, przysiadała po ławkach, to wet się zrywała i zaczynała sprzątać, ale robota leciała jej z rąk, a ona stała długo, bezmyślnie zapatrzona w okno. Kolebała się w niej dusza jak woda i raz w raz biła, jakby o kamień jaki, o przypomnienia... A w domu gwar się czynił coraz większy, bo wciąż wpadały kumy różne, to krewniaczki, to gospodynie, i dawnym obyczajem znosiły kury, to bochen białego chleba, placek, soli, mąki, słoniny albo i srebrnego rubla w papierku – wszystko to w podzięce za prosiny weselne, żeby gospodyni zbytnio się nie szkodowała. Przepijały ze starą po kieliszeczku słodkiej, pogwarzyły, nadziwowały i rozbiegały się spiesznie. A Dominikowa tęgo się zwijała – pilnowała warzy, uprzątała, raiła i na wszystko oko miała i sposób, a często naganiała chłopaków, bo się ociągali, a co któren ino mógł, to się z chałupy wyrywał na wieś, do wójta, bo już tam byli muzykanci i zbierali się drużbowie... Na sumę mało kto poszedł, gniewał się o to dobrodziej, że la wesela zapominają o służbie Bożej – co było i prawdą, ale naród to sobie rozumiał, że i wesela takie nie co niedziela się odprawiają. A zaraz po obiedzie jęli się zjeżdżać ze wsi pobliskich, kto był zaproszon. Słońce się już przetoczyło z południa i prószyło bladym, jesiennym światłem, że ziemia błyszczała jakby oroszona, okna buchały płomieniami, staw liśnił się i migotał, przydrożne rowy pobłyskiwały wodą jakby szybami – wszystek świat był przesycony światłem dogasającej jesieni i ciepłem ostatnim. Ogłuchła, niema cisza obtulała rozzłoconą ziemię. Dzień się dopalał jaskrawo i z wolna przygasał. Ale w Lipcach huczało jakby na jarmarku. Jak tylko przedzwonili na nieszpory, muzyka wywaliła się od wójta na drogę. Najpierwsze szły skrzypki w parze z fletem, a za nimi warczał bębenek z brzękadłami i basy, przystrojne we wstęgi, wesoło podrygiwały. Za muzyką szły oba dziewosłęby i drużbowie – sześciu ich było. A wszystko chłopaki młode, dorodne, kiej sosny śmigłe, w pasie cienkie, w barach rozrosłe, taneczniki zapamiętałe , pyskacze harde, zabijaki sielne, z drogi nieustępliwe – same rodowe, gospodarskie syny. Walili środkiem drogi, kupą całą, ramię przy ramieniu, aż ziemia dudniła pod nogami, a tak radośni, weselni i przystrojeni pięknie, że ino w słońcu grały pasiaste portki, czerwone spencerki, pęki wstęg u kapeluszów i rozpuszczone na wiatr, kiej skrzydła, kapoty białe... Krzykali ostro, podśpiewywali wesoło, przytupywali siarczyście i szli tak szumno, jakby się młody bór zerwał i z wichurą leciał... Muzyka grała polskiego, bo zaś ciągnęli od domu do domu zapraszać weselników – gdzie im wynosili gorzałki, gdzie zapraszali do wnętrza, gdzie zaś śpiewaniem odpowiedzieli – a wszędy wychodzili przystrojeni ludzie, przystawali do nich i szli dalej społem, i już wszyscy w jeden głos śpiewali pod oknami druhen: Wychodź, druhenko, wychodź, Kasieńko, Na wesele czas– Będą tam grały, będą śpiewały Skrzypice i bas– A kto się nie naje, kto się nie napije... Pójdzie do dom wczas! Oj ta dana, dana, oj ta dana, da!... Hukali społem i z mocą taką, aż się po wsi rozlegało, aż na pola szły weselne głosy, pod borami śpiewały, we świat leciały szeroki. Ludzie wychodzili przed domy, do sadów, na płoty, a jaki taki, choć nie weselny, przystawał do nich, by się aby napatrzeć i nasłuchać, że nim doszli, już się prawie cała wieś stłoczyła i okrążała weselników ciżbą, iż coraz wolniej szli, a dzieci chmarą nieprzeliczoną i z wrzaskiem a przyśpiewywaniem przodem biegły. Doprowadzili gości do weselnego domu, przegrali im na godne wejście i zawrócili do pana młodego. A Witek, któren ze wstęgami u spencerka hardo był spólnie z drużbami chodził, skoczył teraz naprzód. – Gospodarzu, a to muzyka z drużbami wali! – krzyknął w okna i poleciał do Kuby. Rzęsisto zagrali na ganku, a Boryna w ten mig wyszedł, drzwi na rozcież wywarł, witał się a do środka zapraszał, ale wójt z Szymonem ujęli go pod boki i już prosto do Jagny powiedli, bo czas było do kościoła. Szedł ostro i aż dziw, tak młodo wyglądał; wystrzyżony, do czysta wygolony, przystrojony weselnie – urodny był, jak mało który, a przez to, że mocno w sobie podufały i rozrosły, to i posturę już miał z dala widną, i powagę w twarzy niemałą; pośmiewał się wesoło z parobkami, pogadywał, a najczęściej z kowalem, bo mu się wciąż na oczy nawijał. Godnie go wprowadzili do Dominikowej; naród się rozstąpił, a oni go wiedli do izby szumno, z graniem i przyśpiewkami. Ale Jagusi nie było, przystrajały ją jeszcze kobiety w komorze mocno zawartej i pilnie strzeżonej, bo parobcy drzwi pchali, to w deskach szparutki czynili i przekomarzali się z druhnami, że ino pisk, śmiechy i babie wrzaski odpowiadały. A matka z synami przyjmowała gości, częstowała gorzałką , usadzała co starsze na ławach i na wszystko oko miała, bo narodu się zwaliło, że i trudno przejść przez izbę, po sieniach stali, w opłotkach nawet. Nie bele jakie to goście, nie! Gospodarze sami, rodowi i co bogatsze, a wszystko krewniacy, powinowaci i kumy Borynów i Paczesi, a drudzy zasie znajomkowie to i z dalszych wsiów zjechali. Juści, że ni Kłęba, ni Winciorków, ni tych morgowych biedot nie było, ni tego drobiazgu, co po wyrobkach chodził i zawżdy ze starym Kłębem trzymał... Nie dla psa kiełbasa, nie dla prosiąt miód! Dopiero w jakie dwa pacierze otwarli drzwi komory i organiścina z młynarzową wywiedły Jaguś na izbę, a druhny otoczyły ją wiankiem, a tak strojne i urodne wszystkie, że kwiaty to były, nie kwiaty, a ona między nimi najśmiglejsza i kieby ta róża najśliczniejsza stojała w pośrodku, a cała w białościach, w aksamitacln, w piórach, we wstęgach, w srebrze a złocie – że się widziała niby ten obraz, co go naszają na procesjach, aż przycichło z nagła, tak oniemieli i dziwowali się ludzie. Hej ! Jak Mazury Mazurami, nie było śliczniejszej! Wnet drużbowie zrobili rumor i gruchnęli z całych piersi: Rozgłaszaj, skrzypku, rozgłaszaj! A ty, Jaguś, ojca, matkę przepraszaj – Rozgłaszaj, flecie, rozgłaszaj! A ty, Jaguś, siostry, braci przepraszaj!... Boryna wystąpił, ujął ją za rękę i przyklęknęli, a matka obrazem ich przeżegnała i jęła błogosławić, i wodą święconą kropić, aż Jaguś z płaczem padła do nóg macierzy, a potem i drugich podejmowała, przepraszała i żegnała się ze wszystkimi. Brały ją kobiety w ramiona, obejmowały i podawały sobie, aż się popłakali społem, a Józia najrzewliwiej zawodziła, bo się jej matula nieboszczka przypomniała. Wysypali się przed dom, ustawili w porządku należytym i ruszyli pieszo, bo do kościoła było ze staje. Muzyka szła przodem i rznęła ze wszystkich sił. A potem Jagnę wiedli drużbowie – szła bujno, uśmiechnięta przez łzy, co jej jeszcze u rzęs wisiały, weselna niby ten kierz kwietny i kiej słońce ciągnąca wszystkich oczy; włosy miała zaplecione nad czołem, w nich koronę wysoką, ze złotych szychów, z pawich oczek i gałązek rozmarynu, a od niej na plecy spływały długie wstążki we wszystkich kolorach i leciały za nią, i furkotały kieby ta tęcza; spódnica biała rzęsisto zebrana w pasie, gorset z błękitnego jak niebo aksamitu wyszyty srebrem, koszula o bufiastych rękawach, a pod szyją bujne krezy obdziergane modrą nicią, a na szyi całe sznury korali i bursztynów aż do pół piersi opadały. Za nią druhny prowadziły Macieja. Jako ten dąb rozrosły w boru po śmigłej sośnie, tak on następował po Jagusi, w biedrach się ino kołysał, a po bokach drogi rozglądał, bo mu się zdało, że Antka w ciżbie uwidział. A za nimi dopiero szła Dominikowa ze swatami, kowalowie, Józia, młynarzowie, organiścina i co przedniejsi. Na ostatek zaś całą drogą waliła wieś cała. Słońce już zachodziło, wisiało nad lasami czerwone, ogromne i zalewało całą drogę, staw i domy krwawym brzaskiem, a oni szli w tych łunach wolno, że aż się w oczach mieniło od tych wstążek, piór pawich, kwiatów, czerwonych portek, pomarańczowych wełniaków, chustek, kapot białych – jakoby ten zagon, rozkwitłymi kwiatami pokryty; szedł i pod wiatr z wolna się kołysał a pośpiewywał, bo druhny raz w raz zawodziły cieniuśkimi głosami: A jadą, jadą, wozy kołaczą – A moja Jaguś, po tobie płaczą... Hej! A da śpiewają, śpiewają sobie – A da na smutek, Jagusiuu, tobie... Hej! Dominikowa całą drogę popłakiwała i jak w obraz wpatrywała się w córkę, że nic nie słyszała, co do niej zagadywali. W kościele już Jambroży zapalał świece na ołtarzu. Ogarnęli się ino w kruchcie, uporządkowali w pary i ruszyli przed ołtarz, bo i ksiądz już z zakrystii wychodził. Prędko się odbył ślub, bo ksiądz się do chorego spieszył. A gdy wychodzili z kościoła, organista jął na organach wycinać mazury a obertasy i kujawiaki takie, aż same nogi drygały, a niektóren tylko co nie huknął piosenką, dobrze, iż się w czas pomiarkował! Wracali już bez nijakiego porządku, całą drogą, jak komu było do upodoby, a rozgłośnie, bo drużbowie z druhenkami zawodzili, jakoby ich kto ze skóry obłupiał. Dominikowa rychlej pobiegła, a gdy nadciągnęli – już ona państwa młodych na progu witała obrazem i tym świętym chlebem i solą, a potem nuż się ze wszystkimi z nowa witać, a obłapiać i do izby zapraszać! Muzyka rznęła w sieniach, więc co który próg przestąpił, chwytał wpół pierwszą z brzega kobietę i puszczał się posuwistym krokiem "chodzonego" – a już tam, niby ten wąż farbami migotliwy, toczyły się dokoła izby pary, gięły się, okrążały, zawracały z powagą, przytupywały godnie, kołysały się przystojnie i szły, płynęły, wiły się, a para za parą, głowa przy głowie – niby ten rozkołysany zagon dostałego żyta, gęsto przekwiecony bławatem a makami... – a na przedzie w pierwszą parę Jagusia z Boryną! Aż światła ustawione na okapie dygotały, dom się chwiał, zdało się, że ściany się rozpękną od tej ciżby i mocy, jaka biła od taneczników!... Pochodzili z dobry pacierz, nim skończyli. Muzyka teraz zaczęła przegrywać pierwszy taniec, dla młodej, jak to we zwyczaju z dawien dawna było. Naród zbił się gęstwą pod ścianami i zaległ wszystkie kąty, a parobcy uczynili wielkie koło, w którym zaczęła tańcować! Krew w niej zagrała, aż się jej modre oczy lśniły i białe zęby połyskiwały w zarumienionej twarzy; tańcowała niezmęczenie, coraz zmieniając taneczników, bo choć raz wokoło z każdym przetańcować musiała. Muzykanci grali ostro, aż im ręce mdlały, ale Jaguś jakby zaczęła dopiero, mocniej tylko poczerwieniała i wywijała tak zapamiętale, aż te jej wstęgi z furkotem za nią latały chlastając po twarzach, a rozdęte taneczną wichurą spódnice zapełniały izbę. A parobcy z uciechy pięściami walili w stoły i pokrzykiwali siarczyście. Dopiero na ostatek wybrała młodego – szykował się na to Boryna, bo skoczył kieby ryś do niej, ujął ją wpół i wichrem zakręcił w miejscu, a muzykantom rzucił: – Z mazurska, chłopcy, a krzepko! Krzyknęli w instrumenty z całej mocy, aż w izbie się zakotłowało. Boryna zaś ino mocniej Jagnę ujął, poły na rękę zarzucił, poprawił kapelusza, trzasnął obcasami i z miejsca jak wicher się potoczył! Hej! Tańcował też, tańcował! A okręcał w miejscu, a zawracał, a hołubce bił, aż wióry leciały z podłogi, a pokrzykiwał, a Jagusią miotał i zawijał, że się w jeden kłąb zwarli i jak to pełne wrzeciono po izbie wili – że ino wicher szedł od nich i moc. Muzyka rznęła siarczyście, zapamiętale, z mazowiecka... Zbili się wszyscy we drzwiach, to po kątach, przycichli i ze zdumieniem poglądali, a on niezmordowanie hulał i coraz siarczyściej; już się niejedni wstrzymać nie mogli, bo same nogi niesły, więc ino do taktu przytupywali, a co gorętszy dziewczynę brał i puszczał się w tany, na nic już nie bacząc ! Jagusia, choć mocna była, ale rychło zmiękła i jęła mu przez ręce lecieć, wtedy dopiero przestał i odprowadził ją do komory. – Kiedyś taki chwat, bratem mi jesteś i przy pierwszych chrzcinach w kumotry mnie proś! – wołał młynarz biorąc go w ramiona. Wnet się pobratali gorąco, bo muzyka zaraz zmilkła i zaczął się poczęstunek. Dominikowa, synowie, kowal, Jagustynka uwijali się raźno z pełnymi butelkami i kieliszkami w garściach, a do każdego z osobna przepijali. Józia i kumy roznosiły na przetakach chleb pokrajany i placki. Wrzawa podnosiła się coraz większa, bo każden swoje głośno powiadał, a wszyscy chętnie się do kieliszków brali, bych wesela rzetelnie zażyć. Na ławach pod oknem przysiadł młynarz z Boryną, wójt, organista i co pierwsi gospodarze. Już tam niezgorsza butelka araku krążyła z rąk do rąk, a niejedną kolejką; jeszcze im i piwa donosili – gęsto przepijali, bo się już brać poczynali w ramiona i sielnie kumać! I na izbie dosyć stało narodu, pozbijali się w kupy, jak komu i z kim było do upodoby, poredzali głośno i zabawiali się niezgorzej kieliszkami. A w komorze, oświetlonej lampą pożyczoną od organistów, zebrały się gospodynie z organiściną i młynarzową na czele, po skrzyniach, to ławach przyrzuconych wełniakami godnie się rozsiadły, miód przez zęby cedziły i słodki placek delikatnie palcami poskubywały, a z rzadka jeśli która rzuciła to słowo jakie: słuchały uważnie, co młynarzowa rozpowiadała o dzieciach swoich. Nawet w sieniach była ciżba i jeszcze na drugą stronę się cisnęli, aż Ewka wyganiała, bo szykowali pilnie do wieczerzy, od której już po całym domu zapachy szły smakowite, że niejednemu w nozdrzach wierciło. Młodzież wysypała się przed dom w opłotki i na przyzby; noc była zimna, cicha a oroszona gwiazdami, to się przechadzali i bawili wesoło, aż się trzęsło od śmiechów, wrzasków i biegań, bo niejedni po sadzie się uganiali za sobą, że starsi krzykali im z okien: – Kwiatuszków szukacie? Byście, dziewczyny, czego innego nie pogubiły po nocy! Słuchał to ich kto? Zaś po pierwszej izbie Jagusia i Nastka Gołębianka chodziły, trzymały się wpół i cięgiem buchały śmiechem , i coś sobie na ucho opowiadały – naglądał za nimi Szymek, starszy Dominikowej, z Nastki oczów nie spuszczał, a co trochę z wódką do niej podchodził, zęby szczerzył i zagadywał. Kowal wystrojony odświętnie, w czarnej kapocie i w portkach na cholewy wyłożonych, uwijał się najraźniej, wszędzie był, ze wszystkimi pił, zapraszał, częstował, rajcował i zwijał się, że coraz to w innej stronie widniał jego rudy łeb i piegowata twarz. Młodzi przetańcowali parę razy, ale krótko i bez wielkiej ochoty, bo się za wieczerzą oglądali. Starsi zaś poradzali, wójt, że był już napity, coraz głośniej mówił, wypuczał się, pięścią w stół walił i nakazywał: – Wójt wama to mówi, to wierzcie. Urzędnik jestem, papier do mnie przyszedł z nakazem, by gromadę zwołać i z morgi grosz jaki na szkołę uchwalić... – Wy sobie, Pietrze, uchwalcie i po dziesiątku z morgi, a my i tego grosza nie damy! – Nie damy! – huknął któryś. – Cicho, trzeba, kiej urzędowa osoba powiada... – Szkoły nam takiej nie potrzeba! – powiedział Boryna – A nie potrzeba! – powtórzyli inni chórem. – Cie... w Woli szkoła jest, bez trzy zimy moje dzieci chodziły i co?... To nawet na książce tego pacierza rozebrać nie potrafią... na psa taka nauka! – Matki niechaj pacierza uczą, szkoła nie od tego, ja, wójt, wama mówię. – A niby od czego? – wrzasnął ten z Woli podrywając się z ławy. – Ja, wójt, wama rzeknę, ino pilnie słuchajcie... zaraz, po pierwsze... – ale nie wywiódł do końca, bo Szymon na cały stół wykrzykiwał, że już ten las sprzedany Żydy ocechowały i rąbać wnet będą, czekają jeno mrozów i sanny. – Niech cechują, na wycięcie poczekają... – wtrącił Boryna. – Do komisarza ze skargą pójdziemy. – Nie to, komisarz zawsze z dziedzicem trzyma, a gromadą iść, rębaczów rozpędzić. – Ani jednego chojaka ściąć nie pozwolić! – Skargę do sądu podać! – Pijcie do mnie, Macieju, nie pora teraz uradzać! Po pijanemu łacno wygrażać choćby i Panu Bogu! – zawołał młynarz nalewając. Nie w smak mu szły te rozmowy i odgrażania, bo się z Żydami był ugodził i miał im drzewo na swoim tartaku przy młynie rznąć. Przepili i z miejsc się podnieśli, bo już zaczęli szykować do wieczerzy i wszelki sprzęt potrzebny znosić na stoły i ustawiać. Ale gospodarze nie zaniechali lasu, jakże, bolączka to była piekąca, więc się stłoczyli w kupę i przyciszywszy głosy przed młynarzem radzili i umawiali się, by do Boryny się zejść i coś postanowić... ale nie skończyli, bo wszedł Jambroży i prosto do nich przystał. Spóźnił się, z dobrodziejem do chorego jeździł aż na trzecią wieś, do Krosnowy, to teraz ostro wziął się do picia, aby dogonić...nie zdążył jednak, bo już starsze kobiety zaśpiewały chórem: A dokoła, drużbeczkowie, dokoła; Zapraszajcie dobrych ludzi do stoła! A na to, rumor czyniąc ławami, odkrzykli drużbowie: A dyć my już poprosili – już siedzą. Dajcie ino co dobrego – to zjedzą! I z wolna zaczęli za stoły iść, a usadzać się na ławach. Juści, że na pierwszym miejscu państwo młodzi, a w podle nich ze stron obu co najpierwsi, po uważaniu, po majątku, po starszeństwie aż do druhen i dzieci – a ledwie się pomieścili, choć stoły ustawili wzdłuż trzech ścian. Tylko drużbowie nie siedli, by posługi czynić, i muzykanci. Gwar przycichł, organista stojący odmawiał w głos modlitwę – jeno kowal powtarzał za nim, bo pono na łacinie się rozumiał, a potem przepijali po tym kieliszeczku na zdrowie i dobry smak. Kucharki wraz z drużbami wnosić poczęły dymiące ogromne donice z jadłem i przyśpiewywały: Niesiem rosół z ryżem– A w nim kurę z pierzem! A przy drugiej potrawie: Opieprzone słone flaki, Jedzże, siaki taki! Muzyka zaś zasiadła pod kominem i przygrywała z cicha piosneczki różne, bych się smaczniej jadło. Pojadali też przystojnie, wolno, w milczeniu prawie, bo mało kto rzucił jakie słowo, że ino mlaskanie a skrzybot łyżek zapełniały izbę, a gdy sobie już nieco podjedli i głód pierwszy zasycili, kowal znowu flaszkę puścił w kolejkę, przy czym już i poczynali prawić z cicha, i przemawiać do się przez stoły. Jagusia jedna jakby nic nie jadła, próżno ją Boryna niewolił, wpół brał i jak to dzieciątko prosił, cóż, kiedy nawet mięsa przełknąć nie mogła, utrudzona była wielce i rozgrzana – tyle że to piwo zimne popijała, a oczami wodziła po izbie i coś niecoś nasłuchiwała Borynowych szeptów. – Jaguś, kuntentna jesteś, co? Śliczności ty moje! Jaguś, nie bój się, dobrze ci u mnie będzie, jak i u matuli nie było lepiej... Panią se będziesz, Jaguś, panią... dziewkę ci przynajmę, byś się zbytnio nie utrudzała... obaczysz!... pogadywał z cicha, a w oczy miłośnie patrzył, na ludzi już nie bacząc, aż się w głos przekpiwali z niego. – Jak ten kot do sperki się dobiera. – A bo też spaśna, kiej ta lepa! Stary kręci się i nogami przebiera, niczym ten kogut ! – Użyje se jucha stary, użyje! – wołał wójt. – Jak ten pies na mrozie – mruknął zgryźliwie stary Szymon. Gruchnęli śmiechem, a młynarz aż się pokładał na stole i pięścią grzmocił z uciechy. Kucharki znowu zaśpiewały: Niesiem miski tłustej jagły, By se chudzielce podjadły! – Jagno, przychyl no się, to ci coś rzeknę! – mówił wójt, przechylił się za Boryną, bo tuż przy nim siedział, i uskubnął ją w bok – a to mę na chrzestnego proś!– zawołał ze śmiechem i łakomymi oczami po niej wodził, bo mu się strasznie udała. Poczerwieniała mocno, a kobiety na to buchnęły śmiechem i dalejże przekpiwać, dowcipy trefne sadzić i poredzać, jak się ma z chłopem obchodzić! – – A pierzynę co wieczór przed kominem nagrzewaj. – Głównie tłusto jeść dawać, a krzepę miał będzie... – I przypodchlibiaj, za szyję często ułapiaj. – A miętko dzierż, to i nie pozna; gdzie go zawiedziesz! – jedna po drugiej prawiły, jak to zwyczajnie kobiety, kiedy sobie podpiją i ozorom wolność dadzą. Izba aż się trzęsła od śmiechu, a one tak rozpuszczały gęby, aż młynarzowa zaczęła im przekładać, by wzgląd miały na dziewuchy i na dzieci, a organista też dowodził, że to wielki grzech siać zgorszenie i zły przykład dawać. – Bo – prawił – Pan Jezus nam rzekł i święci apostołowie, co wszystko w niewiniątka zgorszysz, to jakby mnie samego; tak stoi w Piśmie Świętym – bo niepomiarkowanie w piciu, w jadle jak i w uczynkach srogo karanym będzie, to wam, ludzie kochane, mówię – bełkotał niewyraźnie, bo nie po jednym już był ni po dwóch... – Kalikant jucha, zabawy będzie ludziom bronił. – O księdza się obciera, to myśli, że święty! – Niechaj se uszy kapotą zatka! – leciały nieprzychylne głosy, bo nie lubiano go we wsi. – Wesele dzisiaj, to nie grzech się zabawić, pośmiać z czego wesołego i ucieszyć, to już ja, wójt, to wama mówię, moi ludzie. – A na ten przykład i Jezus po weselach bywał i wino pijał... – dorzucił poważnie Jambroży, ale cicho, bo już pijany był, a że w końcu przy drzwiach siedział, nikt go nie słyszał – i mówić wszyscy zaczęli, śmiać się, trącać kieliszkami, a coraz wolniej pojadać, aby się do syta najeść; niejeden już i pasa popuszczał, przeciągał się, by więcej zmieścić... Kucharki znowu z miskami nowymi szły i śpiewały: Chrząkała, kwiczała, w ogródeczku ryła, Będzie teraz gospodarzom za szkodę płaciła! – Wysadzili się, no, no! – dziwili się ludzie. – Jakże, z tysiąc złotych kosztuje wesele..: – Opłaciło się niezgorzej, bo to nie zapisał sześciu morgów! – Za tę dziecińską krzywdę se balują. – A Jagna siedzi jak ten mruk. – Maciej za to ślepiami świeci kiej żbik! – Kiej to próchno, moiściewy, kiej próchno! – Będzie on jeszcze płakał. – Nie jest on z tych, co płaczą, do kija prędzej się weźmie... – To samom mówiła wójtowy, jak o zmówinach powiedziała. – Czemu to ona dzisiaj nie przyszła? – Jakże, leda dzień zlegnie... – Rękę bym sobie dała uciąć, że niedługo, niech ino muzyki zaczną w karczmie, to Jagna ganiać będzie za parobkami. – Mateusz ino czeka tego! – Hale, hale? – Przeciech! Wawrzonowa słyszała, co wygadywał w karczmie. – Że go to nie prosili do muzyki? – Stary chciał, ino Dominikowa się przeciwiła, wszyscy wiedzą, co było, to jakże?... – Przykłada każdy, a widział kto? – To niby po próżnicy pogadują! – A Bartek Kozieł wypatrzył ich na zwiesnę w boru... – Kozieł jest złodziej i cygan, miał z Paczesiową sprawę o świnię i bez złość wygaduje... – I inni mają oczy widzące, mają... – I źle się to skończy, obaczycie... juści, mnie to nic do tego, ale tak myślę, że się Antkom krzywda stała i dzieciom, to i kara przyjść przyjdzie za to. – Pewnie, Pan Jezus nie rychliwy, ale sprawiedliwy... – O Antku tyż coś niecoś napomykali, że tu i ówdzie widywali ich razem, jak się zmawiali... – przyciszyły głosy i rajcowały coraz złośliwiej, i nicowały nieubłaganie całą rodzinę, nie darowując i starej, a litując się nad chłopakami najbardziej. – A bo to nie grzech! Parobki pod wąsem, Szymek ma już dobrze na trzydzieści i żenić mu się nie da, z domu nie popuści i o bele co piekłuje. – Przecie to i wstyd, chłopy tyle, a wszystkie kobiece roboty robią. . . – By sobie ino Jagusia rączków nie powalała! – A po pięć morgów mają i żenić by się już mogli! – Tyle dziewczyn jest we wsi... – A wasza Marcycha najdawniej czeka i grunt przyległy do Paczesiowego! – Baczcie na swoją Frankę lepiej, by się czego z Adamem nie doczekała! – Stara jest piekielnica, to wiadomo, ale chłopaki też niezguły i ciamajdy! – Tyle paroby, a matczynej kiecki boją się puścić! – Puszczą się... już dzisiaj Szymek cięgiem chodzi za Nastką Gołębianką. – Ociec ich był taki sam, dobrze baczę, a stara za młodu nie lepsza od Jagusi!... – Jaki korzeń, taka nać! – taka córka, jaka mać! Muzyka przycichła, grajkowie jeść poszli na drugą stronę, bo wieczerza się skończyła. Cicho się nagle uczyniło niby w kościele podczas Podniesienia – po chwili jednak gwar buchnął jeszcze mocniejszy, aż się zakotłowało, wszyscy naraz mówili, krzyczeli a dowodzili sobie przez stoły, że już jeden drugiego nie słyszał. Podali na ostatku, dla wybranych, krupnik, miodem i korzeniami zaprawiony, a reszcie szczodrze stawiali tęgą okowitę i piwo. Mało kto zważał, co pije, bo już się ze łbów kurzyło niezgorzej i kontentność rozbierała. Siadali, jak było poręczniej, kapoty rozpinali z gorąca, pokładali się na stołach. Walili pięściami, aż miski podskakiwały, chwytali się wpół, to za orzydla, to ułapiali za szyję a raili, wyżalali się jak brat przed bratem, kiej ten krześcijan prawy przed krześcijanem i somsiadem. – Źle jest na świecie! Juści! Marnacja człowiekowi a to biedowanie jeno... – Poszły, psiekrwie... – Pod stołami psy gryzły się o kości. ...A pociecha ino w tym, kiej somsiad z somsiadem się zejdzie i przy tym kieliszku poredzą, wyżalą się i odpuszczą sobie, co tam jeden drugiemu winowaty – juści, nie to wypasione zboże ni przeoranie granicy, bo to już sądy wiedzą i świadkowie przytwierdzą, komu krzywda i komu sprawiedliwość, ale to, co tam po sąsiedzku przytrafić się przytrafi – czy kiej gadzina spyszcze w sadzie, czy baby się poswarzą abo dzieciaki się pobiją, jak to różnie się zdarzy... Dyć wesele od tego, bych zawziętość stajała i braterstwo a zgoda rosły między ludźmi! – Choćby jeno na ten czas weselny, na dzień jeden! – A jutro samo przyjdzie! Hej! Nie uciekniesz przed dolą, chyba pod tę świętą ziemię; przyjdzie, za łeb ułapi, jarzmo na kark włoży, biedą popędzi i ciągnij, narodzie, a potem i krwią się oblewaj, swego bacz, z garści nie popuszczaj ni na to oczymgnienie, byś się pod koła nie zaplątał ! –Na braci Pan Jezus stworzył ludzi, a wilkami są la siebie ! – Nie wilkami, nie, to jeno bieda podjudza, kłyźni i jednych na drugich rzuca, że gryzą się jak te psy o gnat objedzony! – Nie sama bieda, nie, zły to ćmę na naród rzuca, że nie rozeznają, co dobre, a złe! – Prawda, prawda, i dmucha w duszę kiej w to zarzewie przygasłe, aż chciwość i złość, i wszystkie grzechy rozdmucha ! – Juści, któren głuchy jest na przykazania, ten ochotniej słucha piekielnej muzyki! – Drzewiej nie tak bywało! Posłuch był, poszanowanie starszych i zgoda! – I grontu każden miał, co ino mógł obrobić, a pastwisk, a łąk, a boru. – A o podatkach kto kiedy słyszał? – Abo drzewo kupował kto?... Jechał do boru i brał, ile komu było potrza, a choćby i tę najlepszą sosnę czy dęba!... Co było dziedzicowe, było i chłopskie. – A teraz ni dziedzicowe, ni chłopskie – żydoskie jest abo i kogo gorszego. – Ścierwy! Piłem do was, pijcie do mnie! Usadziły się jakby na swojem – pijcie no, dobre twoje, dobre i moje, bych sprawiedliwość we wszystkim była... – Dziedzice parszywe! W wasze ręce! Gorzałka nie grzech, byle jeno przy godnym sposobie i z bratami, to na zdrowie idzie, krew czyści i choróbska odciąga! – Jak pić, to już całą kwartą, jak się weselić, to już całą niedzielę. A masz, człowieku, robotę? – pilno rób, kulasów nie żałuj i szczerze się przykładaj! A zdarzy się na ten przykład okazja – wesele, chrzciny albo i zamrze się komu – pofolguj sobie, odpoczywaj, obserwuj i uciechę miej! – A źle wypadnie – kobieta się zmarnuje, bydle ci zdechnie, pogorzel przyjdzie – wola boska, nie przeciw się, bo i cóż, chudziaku, poredzisz krzykaniem a płaczem? – nic; spokojności się ino zbędziesz, że nawet to jadło pokrzywą ci się w gębie wyda! – Cierp przeto i dufaj w Panajezusowe miłosierdzie... Przyjdzie gorsze, kostucha ułapi cię za grdykę i w ślepie zajrzy – nie probuj się wypsnąć, nie twoja moc – bo wszystko jest w boskim ręku... – Juści, kto tam wymiarkuje, kiej Jezus rzeknie: "Do tela twoje – od tela moje, człowieku." – Tak to, tak! Górą, kiej to błyskanie, lecą boskie przykazy, a nikt, żeby ksiądz, żeby najmądrzejszy, ich nie przejrzy przódzi, aż padną na naród ziarnem dojrzałym! – A ty, człowieku, masz tylko jedno wiedzieć – byś swoje robił i żył, jak przykazania święte nakazują, a przed się nie wyglądał... Pan Jezus wszystkim zasługi szykuje i wypłaci rzetelnie, co ino komu przypadnie... – Tym ci polski naród stojał – to i tak ma być aż po wiek wieków. Amen! – A cierpliwością i bramy piekielne przemoże. Tak sobie pogwarzali, gęsto przepijając, a każdy wypowiadał, co miał na sercu i co mu dawno ością stało w grdyce! A najwięcej i najgłośniej gadał Jambroży, juści, że go niewiela słuchali, bo kużden mówił i swojego chciał dowieść, mało bacząc na drugich... W izbie wrzało już i kotłowało się coraz bardziej, gdy Ewka z Jagustynką weszły, niosąc przed sobą z wielką paradą przystrojoną warząchew. Muzykant, który szedł za nimi, przygrywał na skrzypkach, a one śpiewały: Da powoli , powoli – Da od stołów wstawajcie! Po trzy grosze za potrawę, Po dziesiątku za przyprawę– Da kuchareczkom dajcie! Naród był syty, podochocony i zmiękły dobrym jadłem i napitkiem częstym, to niektórzy i srebrne pieniądze rzucali na warząchew. Wraz też dźwigać się jęli zza stołów i z wolna rozchodzili – którzy na powietrze wytchnąć, którzy w sieniach albo i na izbie przystawali i dalej dyskursa ciągnęli, insi zaś obłapiali się z przyjacielstwa, a niejeden już się potaczał i po ścianach łbem orał albo drugich jako ten baran trykał – co i nie dziwota, bo wieczerza była rzęsisto gorzałką przeplatana. Za stołem pozostał ino wójt z młynarzem, kłócili się i z gorącością niepomierną skakali do siebie jak jastrzębie, aż Jambroży chciał ich wódką godzić. – Kruchty pilnuj, dziadu, a do gospodarzy ci zasie – warknął wójt. Odszedł markotny, butelkę do piersi cisnął, kusztykał głośno i szukał, z kim by się mógł po przyjacielsku napić i nagadać. Młódź zaś wysypała się w opłotki, to trzymając się wpół na drogę wylegali gwarzyć i gzić się – aże dudniało od przegonów i wrzawy – noc była jasna, księżyc wisiał nad stawem tak mocno błyszczącym, że i najsłabsze kręgi, co się roztaczały jakby od uderzeń światła, widne były niby węże półkolisto sunące w cichości; przymrozek brał niezgorszy, gruda się łamała pod nogami i szron pobielił dachy, i już przytrząsał sędzielizną ziemię. Późno już było, bo pierwsze kury odzywały się po wsi. A w izbie tymczasem czyniono porządek i szykowano do tańców. I skoro muzykanci podjedli i nieco wypoczęli, jęli z cicha przegrywać, by się weselnicy pościągali do kupy. Ale nie potrza ich było długo naganiać, hurmą się sypnęli do izby, bo skrzypki tak niewoliły do tańca, że już same nogi niesły – na darmo jednak, parobcy czuli się jeszcze przyciężko po wieczerzy, pokręcił się ździebko jeden i drugi i wnet uciekali do sieni zakurzyć papierosa abo i te ściany mocne podpierać. Jagnę wprowadziły kobiety do komory, Boryna na przyzbie z Dominikową siedział, a co starsi zalegli ławy i kąty i poredzali, że ino na izbie dziewczyny ostały i prześmiewały się między sobą, ale że im się to zmierziło rychło, zarządziły zabawę w gry różne, bych prędzej chłopaków rozruchać. Najpierw zabawiali się w "Chodzi lis koło drogi; nie ma ręki ani nogi". Na lisa przebrali w kożuch do góry wełną Jaśka, z przezwiska Przewrotny – gap to był, niedojda i prześmiewisko całej wsi. Parob już wyrosły, a z otwartą gębą chodził, z dziećmi się zabawiał, do wszystkich dziewczyn się zalecał, a mocno głupawy, ale że to jedynak na dziesięciu morgach, to go wszędy prosili – zajączkiem zaś była Józia Borynianka. Śmieli się też, śmieli, mój Jezus! Co krok, to Jasiek się rozczapierzał i bęc jak ta kłoda na ziemię, że mu to i nogi podstawiali, a Józia tak utrafnie kicała, stawała słupka i wargami ruchała, niczym żywy zając. A potem w "Przepiórkę". Nastka Gołębianka prowadziła, a tak się zwijała, tak raźno śmigała po izbie, że nijak jej chycić nie mogli, aż sama im właziła w ręce, bych ino obtańcowywać koło. I w "Świnkę" się zabawiali. A na ostatek któryś z drużbów, widzi mi się, Tomek Wachnik, bociana pokazywał; w płachtę na głowę się przyokrył, a spod niej za dziób długi kij wypuścił i klekotał tak zmyślnie, kiej bociek prawdziwy, aż Józia, Witek i co młodsze zaczęły za nim gonić i krzyczeć: Kle, kle, kle, Twoja matka w piekle! Co ona tam robi? Dzieciom kluski drobi. Co złego zrobiła? Dzieci pomorzyła. I rozbiegały się z wrzaskiem, i kryły po kątach jak kuropatki, bo gonił, dziobał i bił skrzydłami. Izba aż się trzęsła od tych śmiechów, krzykań i przegonów. Z dobrą godzinę trwała zabawa, gdy starszy drużba dał znak, by przycichli. Kobiety wyprowadzały z komory Jagusię nakrytą białą płachtą i usadziły ją w pośrodku na dzieży pokrytej pierzyną – druhny porwały się niby to ją odbić, ale starsze i chłopi bronili, więc się zbiły naprzeciw i smutno, jakby z płakaniem w głosach zaśpiewały: A już ci to, już! Po wianeczku tuż – Kornet wity. czepiec szyty, To la ciebie przyzwoity, To na główkę włóż!... Odsłonili ją wtedy. Czepiec już miała na zwiniętych, grubych warkoczach, ale jeszcze się urodniejsza wydała w tym przybraniu, bo i roześmiana była, wesoła i jarzącymi oczami wodziła po wszystkich. Muzyka zagrała wolno i cały naród zebrany, starzy i młodzi, dzieci nawet, zaśpiewali "Chmiela" jednym ogromnym głosem radości. A po prześpiewaniu same ino gospodynie brały ją do tańca. Jagustynka, że sobie już podpiła, ujęła się pod boki i nuż do niej przyśpiewkami rzucać: Da żebym ja wiedziała, Da że pójdziesz za wdowca, Da uzwiłabym ci wieniec, Da z samego jałowca! A insze jeszcze barzej przytykliwe i kolące. Ale nikt na to nie baczył, bo już muzykanci rznęli ze wszystkiej mocy i naród w tany szedł; zadudniało z nagła, jakby sto cepów biło w boisko, i nierozplątana gęstwa zaroiła się w izbie, bo jedni za drugimi szli, para za parą, głowa przy głowie, a pędu nabierali – więc kapoty puścili na wiatr, kołysali się szeroko, przybijali obcasami, kapeluszami potrząchali, a czasem któryś piesneczką huknął, to dzieuchy zawiedły "da dana" i wili się coraz prędzej , kolebali do taktu i szli w taki tan szybki , zadzierżysty , kołujący, zapamiętały, że już i nie rozeznał nikogo w ciżbie; a co skrzypki huknęły nutą drygliwą, to sto hołubców biło w podłogę, sto głosów krzykało z mocą i sto narodu zawracało w miejscu, jak kieby wicher zakręcił – że ino furkot szedł od kapot, wełniaków, chustek, wiewających po izbie, niby te ptaki barwiste. Przeszedł pacierz, dwa i trzy, a oni cięgiem tańcowali bez wytchnienia, bez przestanku, podłoga dudniła, ściany się trzęsły i izba wrzała hukiem, a ochota jeszcze rosła, jak te wody po ulewie – to ino kotłowało się i przewalało po izbie. A gdy skończyli, odprawować poczęli obrządki różne, jak to jest zwyczajnie przy oczepinach. Najpierw Jagusia musiała wkupywać się do gospodyń! A potem jednym ciągiem odprawiali drugie ceremonie; aż parobcy uczynili długie powrósło z nieomłóconej pszenicy i opasali nim wielgachne koło, które druhny pilnie trzymały i strzegły, a Jagusia stojała w pośrodku: chciał z nią któren tańcować, podchodzić musiał, wyrywać przez moc i hulać w kole, nie bacząc, że go ta i prażyły drugimi powrósłami po słabiźnie. Zaś na dokończenie młynarzowa i Wachnikowa zaczęły zbierać na czepiec. Pierwszy wójt rzucił złoty pieniądz na talerz, a za nim, kiej ten grad brzękliwy, posypały się srebrne ruble i jako te listeczki na jesieni, papierki leciały. Więcej niźli trzysta złotych zebrali! Sielny karwas grosza, ale mucha to la Dominikowej, nie stojała ona o darmochy, bo swojego miała dosyć, jeno że la Jagusi tak się ochotnie szkodowali, to ją całkiem rozebrało, że rzewliwego płakania wstrzymać nie mogła; krzyknęła na chłopaków, by podawali gorzałkę, i sama jęła częstować, przepijać i przez te łzy, co jej ciekły, kumy i kumów całowała. – Pijcie, sąsiedzi!... pijta, ludzie kochane, braty rodzone!... Jakobym zwiesnę w sercu miała... za Jagusine zdrowie... jeszcze ten kieliszek... jeszcze... – a za nią kowal przepijał z drugimi i chłopaki z osobna – boć narodu była gęstwa niemała; Jaguś znowu dziękowała od siebie za dobrość i co starszych podejmowała za kolana!... Zawrzało w izbie, bo i kieliszki gęsto szły z rąk do rąk, i gorącość buchała ze wszystkich, i uciecha! Twarze się rumieniły, oczy połyskiwały i serca się rwały do serc, po bratersku, po sąsiedzku. Hej! Raz kozie śmierć, tyle człowiekowego, co użyje z bratami, co się poweseli i zabaczy o świecie całym! Ino kostucha bierze każdego z osobna, a na wesela trza chodzić kupą i radować się kompanią całą. Kupami też zalegali izbę, przepijali i raili wesoło, a każden swoje głośno przekładał, że już i jeden drugiego nie słyszał, ale nic to, bo i tak jedno czuli, i jedna radość ich sprzęgała do kupy i wskroś przenikała! A któren masz smutki, na jutro je ostaw, dzisiaj się zabawiaj, przyjacielstwa używaj, duszę ciesz! Jako tej świętej ziemi Pan Jezus daje odpoczywanie po letnim rodzeniu, tak i człowiekowi godzi się wypocząć jesienią, kiej w polu obrobił. A kiej masz, człowieku, brogi pełne i stodoły pełne ważnego jako to złoto zboża, co ino na cepy czeka, to se używaj za letnie trudy, za harowanie, za mitręgi ! Tak sobie poredzali jedni, a inni znowu różne swoje żale i sprawy wywodzili przed sobą; drudzy zasie, co to nie tylko krowi ogon widzieli abo te babie wszy, koło starego Szymona się kupili i pogadywali o czasach dawnych, świeżych krzywdach, podatkach i sprawach gromady całej, a z cicha mówili, ile że i o wójtowych sprawkach. Boryna ino do żadnej kupy nie przystawał, chodził od jednych do drugich, a cięgiem oczyma za Jagną wodził i sielnie się puszył, że to urodna taka, a raz w raz muzykantom złotówki rzucał, bych smyczków nie żałowali, bo grali z cicha, odpoczywający. To i z nagła huknęli w instrumenty obertasa, że mróz przeszedł kości, a Boryna do Jagny skoczył, przygarnął ją krzepko i z miejsca rymnął takiego oberka, aż dyle zaskowyczały, a on wiał po izbie, zawracał, podkówkami trzaskał, a przyklękaniem z nagła zawijał, to trząchający po izbie się nosił szeroko, od ściany do ściany, to przed muzyką piosneczki śpiewał, że mu po muzycku odkrzykali, i dalej hulał siarczyście i tan wiódł zapamiętale, bo za nim drugie pary jęły się z kup wyrywać i przytupywać, śpiewać, tańcować i co ten największy pęd brać, że jakby sto wrzecion, pełnych różnobarwnej wełny, wiło się po izbie z turkotem i okręcało tak szybko, że już żadne oko nie rozeznało, gdzie chłop, gdzie kobieta; nic, ino jakby kto tęczę rozsypał i bił w nią wichurą, że grała kolorami, mieniła się i wiła coraz prędzej, wścieklej, zapamiętalej, aż światła chwilami gasły od pędu, noc ogarniała taneczników, a tylko oknami lała się miesięczna poświata rozpierzchłą, świetlistą smugą, iskrzyła się wrzącym srebrem wskróś ciemności i wskróś wirującej gęstwy ludzkiej, co nadpływała spienioną rozśpiewaną falą, migotała i kłębiła się w tych brzaskach jako w sennym widzeniu i przepadała w ćmie nieprzeniknionej, by się znowu wynurzyć i zamajaczyć na mgnienie przed drugą ścianą, na której tknięte światłem szkła obrazów pryskały i mżyły ogniami, i przewalić się, i stoczyć w noc, że tylko ciężkie dychanie, tupoty, krzyki rwały się, plątały i huczały głucho w oślepłej izbie. A ciągnęły się już te tany łańcuchem jednym, bez przerwy ni przestanku... bo co muzyka zaczynała rznąć nowego, naród się podnosił z nagła, prostował jak bór i szedł z miejsca pędem takiej mocy jak huragan; trzask hołubców rozlegał się jak bicie piorunów, krzyk ochotny trząsł całym domem i rzucali się w tan z zapamiętaniem, z szaleństwem, jakoby w burzę i bój, na śmierć i życie. I tańcowali! ...Owe krakowiaki, drygliwe, baraszkujące, ucinaną, brzękliwą nutą i skokliwymi przyśpiewkami sadzone, jako te pasy nabijane, a pełne śmiechów i swawoli; pełne weselnej gędźby i bujnej, mocnej, zuchowatej młodości i wraz pełne figlów uciesznych, przegonów i waru krwi młodej kochania pragnącej. Hej! ...Owe mazury, długie kiej miedze, rozłożyste jako te grusze Maćkowe, huczne a szerokie niby te równie nieobjęte, przyciężkie a strzeliste, tęskliwe a zuchwałe, posuwiste a groźne, godne a zabijackie i nieustępliwe, jako te chłopy, co zwarci w kupę niby w ten bór wyniosły, runęli w tan z pokrzykami i mocą taką, że choćby w stu na tysiące iść, że choćby świat cały porwać, sprać, stratować, w drzazgi rozbić i na obcasach roznieść, i samym przepaść, a jeszcze tam i po śmierci tańcować, hołubce bić i ostro, po mazursku pokrzykiwać: "da dana!" ...Owe obertasy, krótkie, rwane, zawrotne, wściekłe, oszalałe, zawadiackie a rzewliwe, siarczyste a zadumane i żalną nutą przeplecione, warem krwie ognistej tętniące a dobrości pełne i kochania, jako chmura gradowa z nagła spadające, a pełne głosów serdecznych, pełne modrych patrzań, wiośnianych tchnień, woniejących poszumów, okwietnych sadów; jako te pola o wiośnie rozśpiewane, że i łza przez śmiechy płynie, i serce śpiewa radością, i dusza tęskliwie rwie się za te rozłogi szerokie, za te lasy dalekie, we świat wszystek idzie marząca i "oj da dana!" przyśpiewuje. Takie to tany nieopowiedziane szły za tanami. Bo tak ano chłopski naród się weseli w przygodny czas. Takoż się zabawiali na weselu Jagusinym z Boryną! Godziny biegły za godzinami i przepadały niepamiętliwie we wrzawie, w krzykach, w radości szumnej, w tanecznym zapamiętaniu, że ani się spostrzegli, jako się już przecierało na wschodzie i przedświtowe brzaski ściekały z wolna i rozbielały noc. Gwiazdy pobladły, księżyc zaszedł i wiatr wstawał od lasów i przeciągał, jakby rozdmuchując rzednące ciemności; oknami naglądały kudłate, poskręcane drzewa i coraz niżej chyliły oszroniałe i senne łby, a dom wciąż śpiewał i tańcował! Jakoby łąki i żniwne pola, i sady rozkwitłe zeszły się na gody i porwane wichurą poszły społem w długi, zawrotny, ognisty korowód ! Wywarli drzwi na rozcież, wywarli okna, a dom buchał wrzawą, światłami, dygotał, trząsł się, trzeszczał, pojękiwał i coraz mocniej hulał, że się już zdawało, jako te drzewa i ludzie, ziemia i gwiazdy, i te płoty, i ten dom stary, i wszystko ujęło się w bary, zwiło w kłąb, splątało, i pijane, oślepłe, na nic niepomne, oszalałe, taczało się od ściany do ściany, z izby do sieni, z sieni na drogę płynęło, z drogi na pola ogromne, na bory, we świat cały wirem tanecznym szło, toczyło się, kołowało i nieprzerwanym, migotliwym łańcuchem w brzaskach zórz wschodzących przepadało. Muzyka to ich wiedła, to granie, te piosneczki... ...Basy pohukiwały do taktu i buczały drygający niby bąki, a flet wiódł wtór i pogwizdywał wesoło, świergotał, figle czynił jakby na sprzeciw bębenkowi, któren ucieszny wyskakiwał, brzękadłami wrzaskliwość niecił, baraszkował i trząsł się jako ta żydowska broda na wietrze, a skrzypice wiedły, szły na przedzie, niby ta najlepsza tanecznica, śpiewały zrazu mocno a górnie, jakby głosu probowały, a potem jęły zawodzić szeroko, przenikliwie, smutnie, kieby rozstajami płacze sieroce kwiliły, aż zakręciły w miejscu i spadły z nagła, nutą krótką, migotliwą, ostrą, jakby sto par trzasnęło hołubcami i sto chłopa zakrzykało z pełnej piersi, aż dech zapierało i dreszcz szedł po skórze, i wnet jęły kołować, pośpiewywać, zawracać, drobić, przeskakiwać a śmiać się i weselić, że ciepło do serca szło i ochota do łbów biła kiej gorzałka... to znowu śpiewały tą nutą ciągliwą, żałosną i płakaniem kiej rosą osnutą; tą nutą naszą, kochaną, serdeczną, pijaną mocą wielką i kochaniem, i wiedły w tan ostry, zapamiętały, mazowiecki. Świt już się stawał coraz jaśniejszy, że światła bladły i izbę zalewał brudny, zmącony mrok, a jeszcze się zabawiali ze wszystkiego serca, a komu mało było poczęstunku, do karczmy po gorzałkę słał, kornpanił się i na umor pił. Kto odszedł, to odszedł, kto się zmęczył, odpoczywał, a któren się opił, na przyźbie spał abo i w sieniach; drudzy zasie, barzej z nóg ścięci, to i pod płotami legali, i gdzie tam padło, a reszta tańcowała do upadłego... Aż już co trzeźwiejsi zbili się w kupę przy drzwiach, do taktu bili w podłogę i jęli śpiewać: Zbierajcie się, weselnicy, już nam czas! Daleka droga, Głęboka woda, Ciemny 1as! Zbierajcie się, weselnicy, już nam czas! Znów się zabawimy, Jutro powrócimy Na popas! Ale nikt ich nie słuchał! Kategoria:Chłopi